Gravity Manipulation
Manipulação e gravidade. Sub-Poder de Manipulação das Forças Fundamentais. Oposto ao manuseio anti-gravidade. Também chamado * Manipulação de Gravitação * Manipulação de Campo Gravitacional * Manipulação Gravitacional * Manipulação Graviton * Gravitokinesis * Controle de gravidade * Gravitacional * Gyrokinesis * Manipulação de Campo Tensorial Capacidades O usuário pode criar, modelar e manipular a gravidade , um fenômeno natural pelo qual todos os corpos físicos se atraem, e gravitons , partículas elementares hipotéticas que medeiam a força da gravitação. O usuário pode dobrar a gravidade para tornar o ambiente muito "pesado" ou "light", causar objetos a "queda" em direção a outro objeto em vez da terra ( "nexo induzir"), achatar objetos e gerar buracos negros em miniatura para compactar objetos no esquecimento . Eles podem repelir e atrair matéria e energia independentemente de sua massa ou mover objetos de maneira similar à telecinesia. usos ofensivos desse poder incluem repelir pessoas ou objetos com tanta força para quebrar praticamente qualquer coisa, aumentando a gravidade para esmagar ou imobilizar adversários, diminuindo-a para torná-los indefesos, ou em torno de um corpo em um campo gravitacional para amplificar a força física. Os usos defensivos incluem a criação de um campo de força gravitacional para repelir todos os tipos de ataques ou ancorar-se ao solo. Quatro forças interativas Esse poder é a manipulação de uma das quatro forças interativas; os outros 3 são: * Manipulação de Eletromagnetismo * Manipulação de força forte * Manipulação de Força Fraca Aplicações * Adaptação de Gravitação * Manipulação de energia gravitacional * Geração de Singularidade Gravitacional * Ataques de gravidade * Construções Gravitacionais * Desafio Gravitacional * Geração Gravitacional ** Diminuir / Remover gravidade: *** Manipulação de vôo , controlando a gravidade em torno do usuário e outros objetos. *** Upforce gravitacional diminui drasticamente a gravidade em uma determinada área. *** Voo Gyrokinetic que também pode afetar outras coisas. *** Simule extrema força e agilidade , facilitando o levantamento e transporte das coisas. *** White Hole Creation to release things from oblivion. ** Increase gravity: *** Black Hole Creation to suck things into oblivion. *** Crushing things by enveloping them with a gravity field. *** Gravitational Downforce increases gravity drastically in a certain area. *** Immobility by using gravity to adhere oneself to the ground. *** Weight Manipulation ** Floortilting to shift the direction gravity draws: *** Orbital Force Manipulation * Gravity Immunity * Gravity Imprisonment * Gravity Independence * Gravity Infringement * Gravity Solidification * Gyro-Telekinesis * Personal Gravity * Pressure Manipulation * Space-Time Distortion * Zero-Gravity Immunity Techniques * Bio-Gravimetric Manipulation * Black Hole Manipulation * Compressability ** Compression * Expandability ** Expansion * Gravitational Phenomenon Inducement * Gravitational Wave Manipulation * Gravity Aura * Gravity Mimicry ** Black Hole Physiology ** White Hole Physiology * Gravity Projectile ** Meteor Summoning * Gravity Well Creation * Gyrokinetic Combat * Impact Manipulation * Portal Interface * Wallcrawling/Wallrunning - redirect one's personal gravity, allowing movement on walls and/or ceilings. * White Hole Manipulation Variations * Meta Gravity Manipulation * Psychic Gravity Manipulation Associations * Anti-Gravity Manipulation * Astronomical Object Manipulation - Control the movement of celestial objects via their gravitational orbits. * Darkness Manipulation possesses the ability to absorb any and everything, even light, in a manner similar to increased gravity. * Dark Matter Manipulation interacts only through gravity. * Density Manipulation - By controlling gravitons, users can manipulate their own molecular density and make themselves and/or objects they touch physically impermissible or virtually indestructible. ** Size Manipulation ** Mass Manipulation * Gravitational Weaponry ** Gravitational Artillery * Gravity Technology * Light Absorption through the gravitational pull. * Space-Time Manipulation by using high gravity to warp them. ** Alternate Matter Materialization ** Time Acceleration/Time Reduction/Time Stopping ** Wormhole Creation *** Dimensional Link *** Energylock Manipulation * Star Creation ** Star Destruction *** Supernova Inducement * Weight Manipulation Limitations * Gravity Immunity * May be unable to create gravity, only being limited to manipulating gravity from already existing sources. ** May be useless in areas with no gravity, though this is not much of an issue though since everything has gravity). * As they can control their own gravity, users of Personal Gravity are either immune or highly resistant. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * The center-of-gravity may always be the user, in which case the user can attract/repel relative to/from only their current location. * Gravity is the weakest of the fundamental forces, so this power may lose out against manipulations of the other forces. * As gravity is the result of warped space-time, users of Spatial-Temporal Lock or Space-Time Manipulation may affect/be unaffected. * Users of Gravity Negation or Physical Force Immunity can ignore gravity. Known Users See Also Gravity Master. Literature Comics/Cartoons Known Objects Galeria Televisão / Filmes cloverking.png|With his cybernetic implants, Clover King of J.A.K.Q. is able to control gravity to amplify his physical strength Ultron_Anti_Gravity_Tech.png|Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) possesses the Chitauri's anti-gravity technology, which he can use to generate and manipulate gravitational fields to simulate telekinesis. Cartoons Gravattack_usando_sus_poderes.png|Gravattack (Ben 10) File:Omniverse_Kevin_(Ben_10_Omniverse)_gravikinesis.png|Omniverse Kevin (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Gravattack's gravikinesis. Yaya Yah.png|Yaya Yah (Boboiboy) can manipulate gravity. Gravitina.png|Gravitina (Buzz Lightyear) the self-proclaimed Mistress of Gravity Xana(Code Lyoko) Gravity Manipulation.gif|Xana (Code Lyoko) manipulates gravity ... Xana (Code Lyoko) Manipulating Gravity.gif|... on mass scale. Massive.jpg|Massive (Loonatics Unleashed) Mangá / anime GutsThrownBack.png|Griffith/Femto (Berserk) using gravity power to repel Guts away. File:Fatal_Attraction's_Gravitational_Control.gif|Victor Powered (Buso Renkin) using his Fatal Attraction to manipulate the gravity field around him, crushing his adversaries. File:Graviton_Bombing.png|Hatsuya Kaitabi (A Certain Scientific Railgun) can accelerate gravitons to change aluminum objects into explosive devices through extreme compression and a subsequent release of energy. File:Michael_Gravity.png|Michael (Alive: The Final Evolution) can manipulate gravity, inflicting pressure damage and lifting heavy objects, as well as causing air in the body to expand and rupturing lungs. File:Maro_Gravity.jpg|Maro (Black Cat) can a high-gravitational field that shields him from bullets, enhancing his fists, crushing the area, or forming his Gravity Bomb. File:Kurohitsugi.gif|Sōsuke Aizen (Bleach) using the Kurohitsugi at around 1/3 of its true power, which creates a torrent of gravity enough to injure a captain such as Komamura.... File:Full_Power_Kurohitsugi.gif|...and later using the full power of the Kurohitsugi, which generates a black spiritual coffin with a powerful torrent of gravity, enough to distort space and time and atomize a person. File:Bungou_Stray_Dogs_v6_c22_p060-061.jpg|Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs) uses For The Tainted Sorrow to stand on the ceiling... File:Bungou_Stray_Dogs_v6_c22_p064.jpg|...then uses it to come down with increased force, leaving cracks in the ground. File:Eshi's_Gravity_Chains.png|Eshi (D.Gray-Man) forming chains out of dark matter, which allows him to manipulate the gravity field around anything the chains are bound to. It is strong enough to lock off a time-reversing ability. File:Joker's_Gravity_Field.png|Joker (Flame of Recca) using his Taishaku Kaiten to create a gravity field, either increasing or decreasing the force on the specific area. File:Gravita_della_Terra.png|Enma Kozato (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) forming his Gravita della Terra, with each gravity sphere's destructive power equal to that of a star. File:Nagato_(Naruto)_Almighty_Push.gif|Nagato (Naruto) using Shinra Tensei/Almighty Push to control the repulsive force of gravity, deflecting a barrage of kunai. There is basically a 5-seconds interval between usage… File:Pain_(Naruto)_Universal_Pull.gif|…using Banshō Ten'in/Universal Pull to control the attractive force of gravity, dragging Kakashi towards the Shurado/Asura Path's tail. It has the same 5-seconds interval as its counterpart, Shinra Tensei… File:Chibaku_Tensei_Naruto.gif|…generating a small singularity of gravity to form his Chibaku Tensei/Planetary Devastation, causing debris to be dragged in and to form a small planetary body. Tengai Shinsei.gif|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) controls gravity with his Rinnegan, which allows him the divine-level feat of dragging meteors from space to inflict catastrophic damage. File:Sasuke Chibaku Tensi.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) uses Chibaku Tensi/Planetary Devastation unique to his Rinnegan which allows him to levitate the debris in ground and trap all the Tailed Beasts then controlling them remotely... File:Sasuke Universal Pull.gif|...and Banshō Ten'in/Universal pull to control the attractive force of gravity towards Naruto shadow clones to stab him with Inferno Style: Honoikazuchi. File:Dusclops'_void_of_darkness.png|Dusclops (Pokemon Adventures) forming a void of darkness, which generates powerful gravitational forces to suck everything into its empty body. File:Brago.jpg|Brago and Sherry's (Zatch Bell!) spells allow them to manipulate gravity File:Yami_Yami_no_Mi.png|Marshall D. Teach/Blackbeard (One Piece) generates darkness, which is an intense gravitational force that absorbs and devours all matter into it with crushing results… File:Blackhole.gif|…using Black Hole to create a powerful torrent of gravity to suck in everything around him. Fujitora's Gravity.gif|Admiral Issho/Fujitora (One Piece) can increases gravity around a certain area to make the ground cave in, causing immense gravitational pressure on his opponents... meteor block.gif|...he can also use reverse gravity to repel a falling meteor... Issho (One Piece) lift.gif|...and lift the leftover debris of Dressrosa. File:Chinsei_Kokuten_Kyu.png|Chinmei (Samurai Deeper Kyo) manipulating gravity to form a singularity, the Chinsei Kokuten Kyu, in his hand. File:Gravity_Slash.png|Chinmei can also form gravity into arc-shaped blades to cut through his targets. File:Great Spirit Black Hole.JPG|The Great Spirit (Shaman King) controlling the gravity that was leftover from its Supernova attack, condensing it into a singularity to form a black hole, which sucks in everything with no chance of return. Libra's_Gravity_Magic.gif|Libra (Fairy Tail) can alter either her target's gravity or her own. Gravedad_Comprimida.gif|Bluenote Stinger (Fairy Tail) uses Gravity Magic. C-Moon.png|Enrico Pucci's Stand's evolved form, C-Moon (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI Stone Ocean) allows him to control gravity... SO_Chapter_142_Cover_B.jpg|... making gravity sideways... SO Chapter 145 Cover B.jpg|... and to send a NASA Space Shuttle down to the Earth. Akane_Gravity_Core.gif|Akane Sakurada (Castle Town Dandelion) using her Gravity Core power. Banda desenhada File:Geo-Force_0022.jpg|Brion Markov/Geo-Force (DC Comics) can manipulate both gravity and earth. Reach.JPG|Reach (DC Comics) is a metahuman that can control gravity. Freefall.jpg|Freefall (Gen^13) gravity powers are limited but useful. File:Alex_Power.png|Alex Power/Zero-G (Marvel Comics) the oldest of the Power Pack can negate gravity to fly or increase it for more powerful striking attacks. File:Franklin_Hall_Graviton_(Earth-616)_from_Uncanny_Avengers_Vol_3_26_001.jpg|Franklin Hall/Graviton (Marvel Comics) claims to be the master of gravity. Thevulture.jpg|With his gravity harness, Adrian Toomes/The Vulture (Marvel Comics) gains the ability to fly along with strength that rivals that of Spider-man. File:Frederick_Dukes_The_Blob_(Marvel_Comics)_New_X-Men_Vol_2_15_Textless.jpg|With his immense mass, Frederick_Dukes/The Blob (Marvel Comics) can generate a personal gravity field that anchors him in place. File:Zero_G._Priestly_(Legion_Personality)_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Legacy_Vol_2_16_0001.png|Priestly (Marvel Comics) persona of David Haller/Legion. File:Shen_Xorn.jpg|Shen Xorn (Marvel Comics) File:Kuan-Yin_Xorn_(Earth-616)_from_New_X-Men_Vol_1_127_0001.jpg|Kuan-Yin Xorn (Marvel Comics) Greg Willis (Earth-616) Gravity Vol 1 5 Textless.jpg|Greg Willis/Gravity (Marvel Comics) SuperT_Mir_Graviturtle.jpg|Graviturtle (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Video Games File:Gravity_Bomb.png|The Gravity Bomb (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) generates a powerful torrent of gravity that devours and destroys everything. It derives from Bulzeeb's gravity manipulating powers. File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) generates dark matter by controlling gravity, which slowly causes massive devastation on the galaxy. FFRK_The_Hanging_Edge_FFXIII.png|Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII) uses a Grav-Con Unit to manipulate gravity, allowing her to perform feats of superhuman agility and survive falls from great heights. File:Gravity-rush-screenshots.jpg|Kat (Gravity Rush) using gravity to levitate herself and the people within her range. She can also use it to make leaps and levitation. File:Gravityg.jpg|Gu Xinyue (Magic to Win) generating gravity to keep himself from getting sucked into the black hole. File:Gravity_Well.png|Mega Man X (Mega Man X3) creating a Gravity Well, a sphere that exudes a powerful gravitational field to suppress and crush the enemies. File:Heavy_Wave_Slash.png|Zero (Mega Man X8) using Heavy Wave Slash, a gravity-charged blade, capable of bypassing any shields. File:Ryu Hayabusa Art of the Piercing Void.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) manipulating gravity to use the Art of the Piercing Void, forming a defense-piercing black hole. File:JetHawk.png|Jet the Hawk (Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity) gains the Ark of Cosmos, allowing him to control gravity, which he uses to boost his speed of his Extreme Gear. Gravitar.jpg|Gravitar (Champions Online) have the power to control gravity. MM5-GravityHold-Art1.jpg|Mega Man (Mega Man 5) using Gravity Hold. Biolizard Sonic Generations.png|Biolizard (Sonic the Hedgehog) Baal_H.png|Baal (Valkyrie Crusade) can manipulate gravity. Orbit H.png|Orbit (Valkyrie Crusade) has absolute control over gravity. Gravitation Potion (Terraria).gif|Gravitation Potion (Terraria) can make the gravity upside down, look at the background! Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Gravity-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries